The Life Unexecpted
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: My first Glee fanfiction. Before starting high school, Beth Corcoran's life suddenly changes forever. Things get out of hand and too much for her. Will she be able to move on with her unexpected life? Please read and review.
1. The Beginning

. The Life Unexpected: Before starting high school, Beth Corcoran's life suddenly changes forever. Things get out of hand and too much for her. Will she be able to move on with her unexpected life? Please read and review.

**Chapter 1:**

**Beth's POV:**

I can't believe it. My mother is or was my best friend. All my life it's just been me and her and now it's just me. I'm only thirteen. I'll be turning fourteen in the second week of September. At my age, I could never imagine losing a mother. My mother who was my only parent. Shelby Corcoran tragically died three days ago after a horrible car accident. I've been crying for three days straight, I've been angry at everyone for three days straight, and I've been living with my sister Rachel Berry for three-day straight. She's the only family my mom and sister ever had. My grandparents died when I was four months old so I could barely remember them. Mom was an only child and there was no father involved in this picture. My mother's funeral was earlier. It was one of the hardest thing I ever been through. The whole time Rachel has comforted me. The whole time I kept thinking, _'Why did she leave me?' _and '_What would happen to me?' _I'm only a minor and of course I couldn't be left alone by myself. I had Rachel and she's great but I she wasn't around as much during the years my mother lived. Everyone who loved my mother came to our house to show their respect and kindness. My mother and live in New York. It's the city that never sleeps and she had tons of people who love her. She was a Therapist who helped many others. Rachel made sure she would never leave me.

Rachel's husband, my brother-in-law Finn Hudson came over to us. "Rachel? I think we should tell Beth."

I was crying on Rachel's lap. I couldn't let anyone see my teary face. "Finn, right now is not a good time. We just lost our mother."

I heard Finn let out a big sigh. I slowly sat up. "Tell me what?" I asked.

I turned to Rachel who kept sniffling and shaking her head. "Forget it, Beth. It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Rachel." I cried. "Tell me!"

"Shelby Corcoran wasn't your biological mother." Finn blurts out.

My heart has crushed right then and there. How could they just break news like this to me like this? Are they so in consider-it that they couldn't wait a few weeks after my mother's funeral?

"She what?" I mumbled.

"Shelby Corcoran wasn't your biological mother." Finn repeats himself.

I thought of his words. It did make sense. My mother had brunette hair while I had blonde hair. I looked nothing like my mother but I have never cared.

Rachel tried placing a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I moved away. "I just lost my mother and saw her being buried! And now this? You people are so in consider-it, I can't believe you guys!" I was now sobbing. I stood up, and stepped away from Finn and Rachel.

I didn't care if I was making a scene or if everyone in the room was staring at me. "Beth? Please." Finn tried to calm me down. "Before you run off to your room, I need to tell you something else."

There was a long period of silence. I glared at them with my swollen dead eyes. "What? More bad news?"

"Rachel and I read your mother's will. She wants you to live with your real parents. Your real parents who are Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman." I wanted to slap him. I wanted to slap Rachel, then I wanted to run out of the house.

But I couldn't. Instead, I ran upstairs to my room, sobbing uncontrollably.

This was my last few weeks of summer and this wasn't how I expected it to end. I didn't expect my mother dying, I didn't expect finding out she wasn't really my mother, and I wasn't expecting that I was going to live with my _'biological parents.' _

I sobbed onto my pillow. Every time I cried or was upset, my mother would be right there, singing to me and smoothing my back.

Sometimes if I felt better, I'd sing along with her. Now I had no one.

At thirteen, this is all just too much for me.


	2. Meeting Them

Chapter 2:

**Quinn's Point of View:**

Noah Puckerman walked into our living room after he heard me cry. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked. We've been married for three months and none of us thought we'd end up being back at Lima, Ohio.

"Rachel called me just now. She told me that her mother tragically died and that she left her will to us." I responded. "Puck?" I said. Even now, after all these years, he'd still go by the name 'Puck.' Some things have never changed. "Her will is her daughter, Beth."

I was crying sadness but also tears of joy which was totally wrong because Shelby Corcoran recently passed away. I felt so selfish. Puck just stared at me. "B-e-eth?" He couldn't even say the name.

"We gave her up thirteen-years ago and she's been living in New York all this time. She'll be moving in with us on the last week of summer." Puck was still silent. "Puck? Please, say something."

Puck shook his head. I know he couldn't believe any word I was saying. I, myself couldn't even believe any word I was saying either. "We should go fly to New York and give our condolences."

"The funeral already happened." I responded. "Rachel told me she wasn't happy after hearing the unexpected news."

"About us?" Puck asked.

I nodded. "Yes, about us."

I wish this happened in better circumstances. I wish we heard about our daughter while Shelby was still alive.

All I could think about was my poor baby girl who's going through so much in her life right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's Point of View<strong>

Quinn and I have not heard about our Beth since we gave her up for adoption. Part of me wants to feel so happy but part of me also feels guilty. The only reason Beth is going to be part of our lives is because Shelby Corcoran has tragically died.

This isn't how I wanted to hear about Beth. Not like this. Though, there wasn't a day where I couldn't get her off my mind. I wondered if she was like me, a badass, or Quinn-the head cheerleader, or her mother-the amazing singer.

Sure, Quinn and I have voices but it wasn't as beautiful as Shelby's. I didn't like how Quinn got so happy and excited that fast but I understood why. I thought that the last week of summer would be here in no time and we don't have a room set up for our daughter.

I want her to be happy in this home when she moves in; though I know that will take a long while.

I want her to have the prettiest room. I want her to have everything. Then, I thought about myself.

Did I know anything about fatherhood? Did I know anything about young girls? The last thing I want is for Beth to _hate me._

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's Point of View<strong>

I was packing. I was packing everything. As I was packing, I have still been crying. Rachel and Finn haven't left me yet. They would fly with me to Lima, Ohio and Rachel would stay with me until school starts.

I haven't said a word to neither of them. I know they've been so good to me but I'm just so angry at them. I mean, why couldn't they adopt me? Why couldn't I move in with them-instead of me having to move far away?

I look around my almost-empty room. I had tons of suitcases. The only thing left around my desk area was a photo of mom and me. I picked it up and traced my finger on my mom's beautiful face. "I love you very much, mom."I placed it back down on my desk.

Then I heard several knocks on my door. I rolled my eyes, knowing it'd be Finn and Rachel. "Come in." I sighed.

They both did. They both took a seat at the edge of my bed. "Who's taking over this house?" I asked.

"Mrs. Chapman, your mother's closet, and dearest friend." Rachel replied.

"I'm still mad at the both of you." I said as I continued packing. "You didn't'even dare to fight for me."

"Elizabeth Rose Corcoran..." Finn said my full name. _Ooh, I'm so cared! _He isn't my father anyways so he had no right to do that.

Rachel closed her eyes. I could tell she was getting annoyed with my attitude, though I have every right. "Finn? That's not necessary."

Finn just sighed and left my room. "Sweetie? Promise me one thing." Rachel spoke up. She looked so serious. "Promise me that you will never stop singing."

That was the one thing I shared with our mother.

Singing was my passion.

I know I could never give that up but deep inside, I have too. It will just hurt me too much to sing or join some choir at my new school-where ever that would be.


	3. For The First Time

**Chapter 3:**

**Rachel's Point of View**

I was nervous for Beth when our week has come or her week. She remained silent the whole plane ride and I decided to take a taxi to Quinn and Noah's house. It was the right thing to do, the last thing any of us wanted was for Beth to feel awkward.

Even when we were in the taxi, she was silent. I didn't have the courage to break the silence.

And then we reached our destiny, well Beth's. I guess Noah and Quinn stared at the window for us. I smiled and took a quick glance at them as they came out of their house.

They have seriously never changed. Noah, being a gentleman that he is, has opened the door for Beth and I. The taxi-driver has helped us get our luggages out.

Quinn stayed behind Noah this whole time. "Hello, Rachel. It's nice to see you again." Noah and I hugged after a long time. "It's nice to see you too, Noah."

"Puck-it's still Puck." I laugh as Noah or 'Puck' corrected me. Quinn stopped hiding from Noah's back. "Rachel." She said. We hugged as well and she already started crying.

"We're so sorry about Shelby." Puck says. I nod. "I wish we could of been there."

Puck wraps his arms around Quinn. I could tell they were looking for someone. Someone who hasn't stepped out of the taxi yet. "Is she with you?" Puck asked. I could tell he felt stupid for asking me such a question.

"Can you give us some time alone?" I asked Puck and Quinn. They nodded and walk back into their beautiful home.

The driver glanced at me. He had someplace to go and the thirteen-year old girl in the car wouldn't leave. "I think the driver has places to go. He can't stay here forever." I tried to convince Beth. "All your stuff is out here."

Beth just shrugged her shoulders and came came out of the car. I thanked the driver and paid him, he later drove off.

"I didn't even have a care in the world to look at them and see what they look like." Beth said. Her arms were crossed.

"Oh, Beth." I hugged her. "I really don't' want to go in there because I know I can never go back." She paused herself. I know she wanted to cry but she held it in. "NO, no. I'm not going to cry in front of strangers I've never met. Can we just get over this?"

All I did was nod my head. This wasn't the right time to argue with a thirteen-year old who's life has suddenly changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's Point of View:<strong>

The minute Rachel and Beth walked in, I could immediately agree with Quinn. That girl was our daughter. Gosh, she's so beautiful. She looks exactly like Quinn and a little like me. She has Quinn's beautiful blonde hair and my big brown eyes. We wanted to walk over; to give her a hug..and Quinn almost did but I stopped her.

It was too early for that. We barely know Beth. "Beth? This is your biological parents Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray." Rachel introduces us.

"Actually, Quinn Puckerman. We're married." I tell Rachel. Quinn nods in agreement.

Beth just shrugged her shoulders. "We were high school classmates, in Glee club, and we had our ups and downs." Rachel continues. "We went to William McKinley and had the greatest teacher."

I saw Beth roll her eyes. Does that mean she sings? There's so much I need to know about my beautiful daughter. "You see, Beth has an amazing voice. I wouldn't want her to stop giving up her dream."

Beth looked away from us. "She's a singer?" Quinn cried. I saw the tears.

"And she was very popular in her old school. She reminds me a lot like you, Quinn." Rachel smiles. "And has had some bad times..like you too, Puck."

There went my smile. So she was in between Quinn and I. "Is she a cheerleader?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "She isn't. She just has amazing friends and a wonderful personality. You'll really love Beth, your daughter."

The sound of_ 'your daughter' _coming from Rachel has teared me up. I haven't cried since Beth was born and since we gave her up for adoption.

Though, I can safely say that this is going to be a long journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's Point of View<strong>

For the first time, Puck did all the talking. He could tell I was really nervous. I didn't know how I should interact with my daughter who I haven't seen in thirteen years.

She was so quiet. I could tell she was holding back tears. It was understandable for Rachel to do all the talking. "Where's Finn?" Puck asked Rachel. Over the phone calls, Rachel and I have talked about our lives. Puck and I weren't surprised they were married.

"He had work." Rachel responded. "He's a music teacher at this Elementary school school back in New York."

"Finn?" We both said in shocked.

"Yeah. I guess Glee club really inspired us all." Rachel smiles.

And it sure has, for me in a way..

"We've been standing here for about ten minutes or so, why don't we get bring you guys into the kitchen? Let's talk and eat." I suggested. Rachel nods and Beth agrees along.

It hurts me to see Beth this way. I pulled out two chairs for our two guests. Puck took care of the plates, forks, spoons, and cup. Earlier, I've made my famous pesto pasta.

"Don't bother to set me a plate." I finally heard Beth spoke. Her voice is beautiful. Puck stopped what he was doing. "I'm not hungry. I ate on the plane." Rachel glances at Beth. It was obvious she was totally lying.

"Okay, then." Puck said. He put back a plate. "Beth? I really think you should eat though." Rachel convinces her.

"I already said I ate on the plan. I'm not hungry." Beth argues.

"It's fine, it's really fine." I said. I didn't want Beth to argue with anyone on her first night here, especially Puck and I.

"Hey, Beth? I bought some brownies earlier before you girls came. Would you like some of those?" Puck asked.

Beth shook her head. "I don't want anything." She responded.

"Really? You don't' want brownies? They're every kid's favorite." Puck tried to convince our daughter.

There Beth went again with the eye-roll. "I'm terribly sorry." Rachel apologizes. "She won't be like this every day."

I wanted to believe Rachel, really I did...but I know she can't always be right.


	4. William McKinely, Meeting Mr Schuester

**Chapter 4:**

Beth's Point of View

The first night here was horrible. Every night is horrible. Quinn and Noah tries talking to me or tries getting to know me. Rachel has left me after three days. I hate her for that.

Tomorrow I would be starting William McKinley High. I already had a tour at the school with Quinn and Noah. Principal Figgins who was their former principal has showed me around. He's told me about all the activities especially the Glee Club since that's what my parents did back in their _'glory days.'_

Noah came up to my room. "Starting high school tomorrow, huh?" He asked me. He grabs a seat and sat on my chair by my desk.

I shrug my shoulders. I had tons of sweats all over my bed. "I know you'll do great. You'll make tons of new friends and you'll be just like your mother. The very beautiful and popular blonde."

"Rachel said she started off as the biggest bitch." I told Noah off. He was stunned. "A what?"

"You heard me." I look at Noah. "Quinn was the biggest bitch."

"Don't ever call your mother that." Noah yells.

"I didn't ..." I tell him off. I honestly didn't have to explain myself. He immediately knew what I meant.

Noah stood up and let out a big sigh. I was glad to get him out of my room.

I wasn't glad what I overheard outside of my room. "Puck?" Quinn asked.

"Good luck with Beth." He said harshly. I threw a plain v-neck on my bed. Quinn then comes in my room. "What was that about with your dad?" She asked.

I can't believe them. They think it's easy for me to just call them mom and dad after within a few weeks? I can't take them.

"He's not my dad, you're not my mom, and that's the end of story." I snapped.

Quinn places a hand on my shoulder. "Beth? I'm really sorry for giving you up but then again I'm happy that you're back in our life."

"The only reason I'm back in your life is because my mother died. What if she never did? Would we still be in the same room?" I stopped there and then continued. "That's right. We wouldn't be." I glare hard at Quinn who does nothing.

"Get a good night sleep. Noah and I are dropping you off to school tomorrow." That's all Quinn had to say.

I sighed heavily as I sat down on my bed, where I found room. All I want is for them to leave me alone.

Is that too much to ask for?

* * *

><p>The morning has arrived. I moaned as I shut my alarm clock. I get up and got ready for the day. I honestly didn't care how I looked. I threw on some black sweats with a white v-neck t-shirt. I didn't care much for makeup.<p>

You see, if I was starting high school in New York, I would never go to school looking like I did now. Back in New York, I always wore floral dresses, jeans, leggings, and especially make-up. Now, I didn't have a care for the world.

I came down for a quick breakfast. Like Quinn said last night, she and Noah dropped me off. They said goodbye and I grabbed my bag. Before you knew it, I slammed the door shut and walked into the doors of William McKinley High.

The school was small, comparing to the school's in New York. I wasn't surprised with the cliques. There was the jocks, the cheerleaders, the geeks, the losers, and disabled.

Everyone's staring at me. It was obvious because I'm the new kid or probably the way I dressed. Everyone here dresses so nice on their first day of school-same as New York, but hey? I'm not in New York anymore.

I'm in Lima, Ohio..Where some people are known as Lima, Loser. Finn has told me a few stories back in Lima. He even told me how badass Noah was.

_Gee, I wonder how bad. _

I remember the layout of the school from the other day when Principal Figgins showed me around. My first class is Spanish. The teacher was a bit old and graying. He wrote Spanish on the board and I was the first one in class.

Usually, I'm not. I would meet up with my friends and then head to class about ten minutes late. But now? I can't.

The teacher looks my way. He stares at me like he saw a ghost or something. "Hi, um you must be-the new girl who came all the way from New York." He says. I just nod. "Take a seat, please."

And I did just that. _Boy, this teacher's giving me the creeps_. He held his attendance which he took from his desk.. "Are you Beth Corcoran?" He asked.

"Guilty." I respond.

"Beth.." He repeats.

I took out my iPod and placed the headphones onto my ears. "No, no, no. I don't let anyone in my class get away with listening to music." He informs me.

I sighed and took them off. He then stared at me again.

"Staring at me won't get me to like you or think you're one of the coolest teachers." I said. "Quit, it." I demanded.

I look at my schedule for his name. It's funny how he never introduced himself. "Mr. Schuester."

Mr. Schuester nods. "I'm sorry but you look so much like a former student of mine." He spoke up.

Sigh. I told myself that school would be a place where I don't have to think about Quinn and Noah.

"Does your mother happen to be Shelby?" Mr. Schuester continues to wonder.

"Why is it any of your concern?" I said harshly.

Mr. Schester sighs. "Your mother has an amazing voice." He reminds me. I could tell he has a lot of questions in his mind for me. "Beth? I'm starting Glee Club next week after school and would love it if you auditioned."

This class hasn't even begun and I want it to end already. "You just met me; therefore, you don't even know me. How could you ask me to join Glee Club?" _Great. I gave him a hint that I do actually sing or maybe the fact he knew my mother gave it away. _

"Please, Beth? Come to auditions in the auditorium." Mr. Schuester demands.

"Fine, whatever." I didn't want to fight. I fight enough with Quinn and Noah back at home. "But I'm not auditioning."

"Why is that? That's the whole purpose." Mr. Schuester wonders.

"Cause then I'll have to sing." I responded. I flip my notebook open. I was glad more students came in so he could stop bugging me.

The class was over. Mr. Schuester had this whole period to think about me and the Glee club situation. "Ms. Corcoran?" He said before I left the room.

I turn around. "Yes, Mr. Schuester?" I asked.

"Room 155, just join. I'll let you go without auditioning." He said.

I just shrug my shoulder and left the classroom.

Part of me has a lot of questions for him. Does he know about my history? Does he know that I'm living with Quinn and Noah? I haven't seen him when Principal Figgins has given me the tour. And most importantly, does he know my mother recently passed away?

I went this whole day thinking. Maybe I will join the Glee Club

Maybe I won't be a Lima, Loser after all like my so-called father, Noah Puckerman.


End file.
